


Grass

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Bodhi, Dom/sub Play, Fairies, Fairy! Bodhi, M/M, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: All actions are completely consensual. They have had many talks, and are very comfortable with what they are doing. No one gets hurt. No chains and whips. Just a little playful aggression.Thank you to AntChan for betaing!





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> All actions are completely consensual. They have had many talks, and are very comfortable with what they are doing. No one gets hurt. No chains and whips. Just a little playful aggression. 
> 
> Thank you to AntChan for betaing!

A loud clap of thunder startled Cassian from his sleep, his heart pounding in his chest at the unexpected noise. He saw a bright flash mixed with a loud crash, and sighed: he wasn't going to sleep in this stormy morning. Another flash and clap of thunder rumbling in the sky drew Cassian from his bed as he trudged into his bathroom. He flicked on his light, only to realize he'd lost power. Living out in the country, he doubted it would be back anytime soon. He sighed, brushing his teeth in the dark. There was another loud rumble that Cassian quickly realized was a pounding on his back door. He knew that sound.

He sprung from his room, dashing down his stairs and skating on his carpet as it got caught up under his feet. He skidded to a halt just before he collided into his back door. He was panting, flinging the door open wide to a sight that sent a pang of hurt right through his chest.

Bodhi was drenched and shaking, tears mingling with rain and his iridescent wings pressed tight up against his back.

“I don't like storms,” he whimpered. “The lightning struck my tree, and I…”

Having a fairy for a boyfriend was still a new experience for Cassian, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Bodhi and pulled him inside. Bodhi left a trail of grass clippings as he was led inside, his feet covered from the prior day’s lawn mowing and the rain making the grass stick.

“It's alright, cariño. I've got you. Let's get you dried off. Maybe some tea?”

Bodhi sniffed, nodding his head as Cassian led him to his living room, carefully sitting him down and grabbing some blankets. But Bodhi was still shaken, and tugged at Cassian to sit beside him. The fairy gently pushed Cassian down and crawled on top of him. Cassian wrapped his arms around Bodhi and held him close to his chest, whispering soft words in his ear.

After a time, Bodhi seemed to calm down, but a clap of thunder sent him into a panic once more.

“What will I do?” he whimpered against Cassian’s neck. “My home is destroyed. I have nowhere to go now.”

Cassian brought his finger underneath Bodhi’s chin and lifted his head up. He smiled into the face he loved the most.

“You can move in here. With me,” Cassian said softly.

Bodhi frowned. “But...really? I mean...we aren't exactly the same, Cassian. At least not yet. You'd really want me here? This isn't some ploy to get me to clean for you, is it? Because that's not happening.”

Cassian chuckled. “No, love. I'm serious. Your home is gone. And I would want nothing more than for you to call this your new home. With me.”

Bodhi hummed in thought for a bit, chewing his bottom lip before answering.

“In the fall. When it starts to get cold. I don't know if you’ve noticed? But I'm a fairy. And I've got a pretty tight schedule until the first frost. Unless you want everything in your yard to start going berserk.”

Cassian smiled. “Alright. Alright. In the fall. First frost. But for right now, you're with me.”

Bodhi sighed contentedly, burrowing his face into Cassian’s neck. “For right now, I can be yours, too,” he said softly.

Cassian felt like he’d been struck by lightning. Love making, to Bodhi, involved taking every bit of control, and it drove Cassian wild. He shrugged innocently at Bodhi. “Oh? What exactly, does that mean?”

Bodhi pushed himself up on Cassian’s chest and made a very deliberate show of spreading his legs on either side of Cassian’s hips. His eyes were twinkling, and there was absolutely no mistaking his playful look.

“It means, human, that you're going to make love to me. The way I like it.”

Cassian gulped. If there was one thing he’d learned about fairies, it was that they were always up to something. And when it came to this, well, Bodhi had a way of getting what he wanted.

“I want the bed. Your couch is too small and I hit my wings.” Cassian smiled and nodded as Bodhi crawled off of his lap and stood. He loosened the tie around his loincloth and let it drop to the floor.

“Up, human. Bed,” the fairy demanded with a wicked smile. Cassian followed obediently behind, his eyes transfixed on the lithe form in front of him.

Cassian followed Bodhi up the stairs to his bedroom, and was grabbed roughly by the shirt as soon as they were in the doorway. Bodhi pressed his lips against Cassian’s, his tongue darting out to separate Cassian’s lips. Cassian let out a needy moan as he was pushed against the bed, sitting down with Bodhi standing between his legs.

Bodhi slipped his hands underneath Cassian’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, stopping a moment to take in the sight of Cassian's bare chest. Another moan escaped Cassian as Bodhi leaned forward and grabbed at Cassian’s crotch, palming him through his pajama bottoms.

“Hard,” the fairy demanded. “Very hard. You like that, don't you my love?”

Cassian could do nothing but nod, his cock aching at Bodhi’s touch.

Bodhi pulled Cassian back up to stand, and dropped to his knees, his hands sliding down slowly and pulling away Cassian’s pants with his long fingers. Cassian balanced himself with a hand atop Bodhi’s shoulder as he stepped out of his pants.

A bright flash and loud clap of thunder mixed with a low moan from Cassian as Bodhi started licking at his cock. Cassian nestled his fingers in Bodhi’s untamed locks, which got him the response he'd wanted, as Bodhi took in the entire length of Cassian's cock.

Cassian could do nothing but watch Bodhi work his beautiful mouth.

“I'm not...I'm not gonna last,” Cassian murmured. Bodhi pulled off of Cassian with a wicked grin.

“No. You do as I say. I'll get the same from you now.” Bodhi stood up and pointed at the floor. Cassian dropped instantly to his knees, Bodhi fisting some of Cassian's hair. Cassian whimpered.

“Your mouth on me.”

Cassian obliged, his mind filled with nothing but wanting to please Bodhi. He started by licking the tip, then sucking it a bit, before licking his shaft. Bodhi let out a moan and tightened his grip on Cassian’s hair.

“All the way,” Bodhi said with a hiss. Cassian relaxed his jaw and took in as much of Bodhi’s cock as he could, grabbing at Bodhi’s ass to keep himself in place. Cassian took him deep several times before Bodhi tugged at Cassian’s hair, pulling his head back.

“Too gentle. I want hard,” Bodhi growled.

Cassian stood and placed his mouth against Bodhi’s, their tongues pushing against one another. They were both panting, gasping for air as they kissed.

“Tell me what to do,” Cassian breathed.

“I want you on your back,” the fairy whispered, his words slithering from his lips. Cassian all but flew to his nightstand, searching for the oil Bodhi had helped him make from plants and herbs. He turned to find Bodhi still standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

Cassian crawled up on the bed, inching his way to Bodhi with the small bottle clutched in his hand. He brought his lips up to Bodhi’s once more, but Bodhi pushed Cassian down forcefully. Cassian wiggled on his elbows further up the bed and Bodhi chased him, straddling Cassian’s hips.

Bodhi was searching Cassian’s eyes, his kiss swollen lips driving Cassian wild.

“I love you,” Bodhi said softly, dropping his head against Cassian’s neck and sucking at his skin. Cassian let out a whimper as he felt teeth against his neck. Bodhi smirked, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on his knees.

“Mine,” Bodhi growled. Cassian struggled to open the little bottle and as soon as the top was unscrewed, Bodhi seemed to go feral, the fragrance from the oil filling the air. He licked his lips and watched with hungry eyes from his position, following Cassian’s hands as he slicked up his fingers.

Cassian reached around Bodhi’s ass and slid his slick hand down Bodhi’s crack before teasing his hole with a finger. Bodhi let out a little whimper as Cassian penetrated, his finger pushing in and swirling a bit before pumping in a few times.

Bodhi dropped his head back, exposing his long neck, as Cassian slipped a second finger in. As Cassian worked at opening him up more, Bodhi shook his head and started rocking against the fingers in his hole. Bodhi was in total control now.

“Three. Then you,” Bodhi stated plainly. Cassian obliged, slipping a third finger in as Bodhi let out a low moan. He was rocking his hips against Cassian faster, his half-lidded eyes full of lust and mischief. Bodhi abruptly sat up, pushing Cassian’s hand out and away with a hiss. Cassian supposed it was decades of love-making that had made Bodhi so sure of what he wanted, barely flinching when he decided he wasn't getting his way. Or maybe it was Cassian. That thought alone made Cassian tremble.

Bodhi leaned forward, his breath hot against Cassian’s ear. “I'm waiting, human.”

Cassian grinned, slicking his hand up a bit more with oil before wrapping his hand around his cock, letting out a moan. He'd been so focused on pleasing Bodhi he'd forgotten himself.

Bodhi positioned himself atop Cassian’s cock, wrapping his fingers around to guide it in and dropping down slowly. Cassian was groaning and breathing heavy as he felt his cock surrounded by Bodhi’s tight wall. Cassian wasn't sure when Bodhi had extended his wings, but looking up at Bodhi, sitting on his cock with his mischievous smile and wild hair was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“This is mine. Don't move,” Bodhi hissed. Cassian only nodded as Bodhi began rocking his hips, one hand pressed against Cassian’s chest as the other gathered up his wild hair.

Bodhi was true to his word, slamming himself down repeatedly against Cassian’s cock. Cassian was keening, his legs twitching and his hands fisting in his sheets.

Bodhi stopped suddenly, pulling off of Cassian and glaring at him.

“Your hand on me now,” Bodhi hissed. Cassian brought a hand up to cup Bodhi’s cheek. “Not what I meant,” Bodhi huffed. Cassian nodded and slid his hand down the front of Bodhi, finally wrapping his fingers around Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi let out a moan and grinned. “Better,” he said, lining himself up with Cassian’s cock once more before dropping down.

They'd done this so many times Cassian had lost count. The first time had been much sweeter than the following times, the pair getting familiar with one another. Now, Bodhi wanted full control, and Cassian was only too happy to give himself over to commands. He loved Bodhi bossing him around, loved the way Bodhi called him “human.” It was sexy and possessive: he wanted to express his dominance over Cassian, and Cassian was eager to submit.

Bodhi was slamming himself down so hard he was knocking the air from his own lungs. Cassian kept his grip loose around Bodhi’s cock so that they were in rhythm together.

“Mine,” Bodhi declared again. He was riding Cassian with wild abandon, and his snarled lip told Cassian that Bodhi was hitting the right spot.

Cassian could do nothing but whine, feeling himself on the edge just by the sight and sound of Bodhi slamming down on him. Bodhi dug his fingers into Cassian’s chest as he let out a low moan, his body shaking as he came fast and warm on Cassian’s hand.

Cassian followed immediately, Bodhi letting out a shuddered breath at the sensation of come filling his hole. Cassian was screaming, he knew, and Bodhi was grinning slyly.

“You fill me up well, human. So good this time.”

Cassian tried to work his mouth, but no words would come out. Bodhi slowly pulled himself off Cassian and collapsed against Cassian’s chest, the aftermath of their love making hot and sticky between them. Cassian could feel a trickle of his own come on his thigh coming from Bodhi’s hole.

Bodhi’s wings were moving slightly as he rested his head against Cassian’s chest. The fairy sighed as his fingers stroked Cassian's hair.

“I love you, Cassian. More than anything. More than anything I've ever loved.”

Cassian was amazed that Bodhi could move, let alone form sentences, because Cassian was still absolutely blissed out.

“I love you, too, Bodhi,” Cassian mumbled.

They lay for a time, their breaths finally slowing down. Suddenly, Bodhi sat up, grimacing.

“Sticky and cold,” he pouted. Cassian laughed.

“And your feet are still covered in grass! To think I let strange garden fairies make a mess of my bed like this,” Cassian laughed. Bodhi huffed, and crawled off Cassian and off the bed, grabbing Cassian’s hands and tugging.

“Then I won't bed you ever again,” Bodhi declared. Cassian slumped out of bed, wrapping his arms around Bodhi’s waist.

“You lie, fairy,” Cassian said with a frown.

Bodhi smirked. “Clean me up, then.”

Cassian scooped Bodhi up in his arms. “Just throw you out in the storm then? That’ll wash everything away.”

Bodhi clung to Cassian, his head burying in Cassian’s chest.

“No. You're mean!” Bodhi said in a mock panic voice.

“How about a warm shower, then?” Cassian asked softly. He could feel Bodhi shaking his head in disagreement. “Bath?” Cassian tried again. Bodhi nodded his head against Cassian’s chest.

“Yes, please,” Bodhi pouted. Cassian smiled, standing with Bodhi in his arms for a bit, listening.

“The storm’s passed, cariño,” he whispered. Bodhi sighed, lifting his head to kiss Cassian’s shoulder.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Bodhi asked softly.

“Of course,” Cassian smiled. Bodhi wiggled himself free of Cassian’s arms and stood in front of him and kissed his cheek.

“Good. Because I need to tell you something important.”

Cassian frowned. “Of course love, what is it?” Bodhi pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as he curled himself against Cassian. His wings were pulsating ever so slightly.

“My tree fell on your...machine thingy with the wheels and bright lights,” Bodhi said quietly.

Cassian let out a low groan.

“Are you serious? My car?!”

Bodhi cackled wickedly. “No, I just wanted to see how you'd react. Wash me up, human, I've been waiting too long!” Bodhi exclaimed, skipping into Cassian’s bathroom and humming.

Cassian shook his head. “You're the absolute worst, fairy.”

“You know it!” Bodhi called cheerily.

Cassian sighed, following Bodhi into the bathroom.

Yes, having a fairy as a boyfriend was certainly something Cassian was still getting used to. But he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. And he knew Bodhi was, too. 


End file.
